Journey to Beyond
by kylenna
Summary: A young Elf joins the quest to destroy the one ring and finds danger and fun while helping out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2  
  
"The Journey Begins"  
  
Even though Calithia knew that the Fellowship was leaving at twilights glow, she could hardly sleep. It was finally a little after midnight that she finally fell asleep dreaming of her travels ahead with Legolas Greenleaf. About an hour before twilights glow, Calithia was suddenly shaken awake;  
  
"Calithia it is time to wake up and pack to leave!" yelled a familiar voice. Calithia opened her eyes and saw her cousin Arwen rummaging through her drawers.  
  
"What time is it! Ugh! Someone in Valinor had to chose this day for me to sleep in!" Calitia cried.  
  
"Well cousin get up and get dressed, or you'll be late!" Arwen yelled, while getting cloths out for Calithia to put on. Arwen pulled out a brown tunic, light brown leggings and an old looking pair of boots. After Calithia got dressed she put in a small pack: Two clean pairs of leggings two extra tunics, one extra pair of boots, a brush, and some Lembas that Arwen wrapped in leaves to keep fresh. When she finished packing, Calithia thought ' Hmm, did I forget something?' Since she didn't know what it was that she forgot, she turned to leave. As she was leaving Arwen tapped her on the shoulder and said while pointing to the bed,  
  
"Forgetting something Cousin?"  
  
"My cloak! Thank you for reminding me!" Calithia exclaimed. Then she ran back to her bed and picked up her dark green cloak.  
  
She dashed out the door and headed to the kitchens to grab a quick breakfast. While running down the hallway that lead to the kitchens, Calithia wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into a tall, cloaked figure. All she heard was an  
  
"Oomph", then she looked up and right into the face of Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
"Why such the rush lady Calithia?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm so sorry for running into you, but I was in a hurry to get a quick breakfast before we leave." Replied Calithia, with a hint of blush on her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going either, but it's still a half-an-hour 'till we have to leave." Said Legolas while smiling.  
  
"Hey Legolas I need to talk to you for a moment." Said Aragron, while walking up to them.  
  
"Sure I'll be with you in a second." Replied Legolas. Aragorn went into the great hall and Legolas turned back to Calithia. "I guess I'll see you soon. Good luck getting to the kitchens." He said, and then left.  
  
When Legolas was completely gone, Calithia continued to the kitchens. After a quick breakfast of bread and cheese, Calithia made her way to the front courtyard where the rest of the Fellowship was to been seen off by Lord Elrond and the rest of Rivendale.  
  
In the courtyard she met the other members of the Fellowship which were: a Dwarf named Gimli, another man named Boromir, and three other Hobbits named Sam, Pippin, and Merry. After Calithia was done being introduced to the others of the Fellowship, Lord Elrond came out to the courtyard with Gandolf, then Arwen and her brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and last to come out were Aragorn and Legolas with his Silvin friends.  
  
"I wish all ten of you the best of luck on your long and difficult journey that lies before you." Lord Elrond said to the group. "And I hope that you will be careful and cautious." He told the ten with an encouraging smile on his face. Legolas then turned to talk to Elladan, Aragorn went to say goodbye to Arwen, and Calithia went to say goodbye to her cousin Elrohir.  
  
Elrond got to Calithia before she could get to her cousin. "Calithia I need to talk to you with Legolas in private." He said, and then beckoned Legolas to join them. Elron led his niece and Legolas away from the others in a more private area of the courtyard.  
  
"Legolas, I expect you take good care of my niece." Elrond told him, and then turned to his niece. "Calithia, I want you to be on your best behavior." He said to her.  
  
"Lastly, both of you be careful out there; for it is dangerous with all the Orcs and Ring-Wraiths out there. Do you understand me?" He asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yes my lord." Replied Legolas and Calithia together. "Good!" Elrond said. Legolas went to seek out Elladan and Calithia went to say good-bye to Arwen, but her uncle again stopped her.  
  
"Wait Calithia, I want to talk to you alone." He said.  
  
"Yes uncle?" She asked.  
  
"Calithia, I wish you wouldn't go, but I know how much this means to you." He said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I know uncle and I will miss you." Calithia said. "I have something for you that I think you might need." He said while taking out a bow, some arrows, and an elvish knife.  
  
"I think that I will need these. Thank you uncle." Said Calithia.  
  
She gave Lord Elrond a hug, and then went to say good-bye to Arwen. She met up with Arwen, who had just said good-bye to Aragorn, by the door to the great hall.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye cousin." Said Calithia. "Yes I suppose it is; I will miss you Calithia."  
  
"I will miss you too Arwen." Calithia said. They hugged, and then went to join the others, for it was time for the Fellowship to leave Rivendale. Frodo and Gandalf then, led the Fellowship across the bridge away from Rivendale and on road to Mordor. While crossing the bridge Calithia thought to herself sadly ' I'm leaving the home I've lived in for the last eighteen years of my life and I may never come back.'  
  
The Fellowship walked for two hours until they found a secluded enough spot to rest, which happened to be by a stream. The Hobbit named Sam started a fire and everyone sat around it and talked about the journey ahead. Calithia decided to sit by the stream. Legolas came over with two apples and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you hungry? Because I brought you an apple if you are." He said.  
  
"Actually, I am hungry. Thank you." She said while taking the apple.  
  
"I hope you aren't very tired, because Gandalf hopes to walk farther on to a better hiding spot about ten miles from here." Legolas asked with a hint of concern on his face.  
  
"No, actually I'm wide awake." Calithia said while trying to hide a yawn.  
  
"We'll be leaving in an half-an-hour, so rest while you can; we still have a long way to go." Legolas said and then left to see what the others were doing. Calithia tried to rest, but couldn't. Instead she finished her apple and washed up in the stream. Soon she saw everyone getting ready to leave. Before she knew it, the Fellowship was on their way again. Calithia mostly stayed in the back and out of everyone's way while they were walking. But after the rest stop, Legolas walked with her on the way to the next spot. They walked in silence for a while and it was Legolas who broke the silence first.  
  
"Did you get some rest?"  
  
"No I didn't; but that's because I'm not tired at all." She replied.  
  
"That's good; because we still have a long ways to go before we get to the next spot where we're going to stay for the night." They talked the rest of the way and just before dark they stopped.  
  
"I suggest you all get a good nights rest, because we are leaving very early tomorrow and traveling a lot." Gandalf told the group. As Calithia was getting ready for bed, her pillow was her bag her blanket was her cloak, she felt a presence behind her.  
  
"I came to say goodnight to you Lady Calithia." Said a familiar voice. Calithia turned around and saw Legolas behind her.  
  
"Goodnight prince Legolas." She replied, and then smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Calithia; sleep well." He said and then left. As Calithia was drifting off to sleep, she thought 'this is going to be a great adventure'. Then she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 


	2. a dangerous road

Chapter 3  
  
A Dangerous Road  
  
The next morning everyone woke up refreshed and ready to continue they're journey. Calithia had had a good night of sleep and was now wide awake and ready to go. After a quick breakfast and a thorough clean up, they left. Calithia never felt so alive and even though she knew it was going to be another day of walking for hours, she was actually looking forward to it.  
  
"Did you sleep well lady Elf?" Asked a deep voice near her. Calithia looked to her left and saw Aragorn walking beside her.  
  
"Yes I did. Did you?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"I did sleep well. I think we will be stopping in an hour or so to rest for a while." He said while smiling at her.  
  
"That's good; I guess I need to rest for a while." She replied  
returning his smile. "I think we all are going to need a rest if we  
want to make our next hiding spot by nightfall."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She said to him. Suddenly Legolas shouted,  
  
"Ring- wraiths coming! Hide!" They all ran into the deep forest and Calithia saw that everyone had their weapons drawn, ready to fight if they have to. Calithia hid behind a huge boulder and pulled out her knife. She heard a noise to her right; expecting to see a Ring- wraith, but instead she saw the Hobbit named Merry.  
  
"I thought you were a Ring- wraith!"  
  
"I thought you were Legolas!" They said at the same time and then started laughing. She saw that he had a sword out and was ready to fight also. A Ring- wraith came right near them and Merry and Calithia hid deeper in the brush behind the rock.  
  
Calithia's grip on her knife grew tighter and her heart was pounding so loud that she thought that the Ring- wraith could hear it. She could hear the Ring-wraith sniffing around and then Merry threw a rock, which landed in a far away bush. The Ring-wraith heard the noise and ran towards the bush.  
  
"When Pip and I first got into this mess, we literally ran into Frodo and Sam. Then we had to hide under a log because a Ring-wraith had come on the road we were on; so I threw a bag of vegetables to nearby bush to distract it." He told her and then turned to her and gave her a boyish smile.  
  
"I guess then you're used to getting chased by these things."  
  
"Yes, I suppose; but it's not fun." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Soon they heard horses galloping away and Calithia knew that the Ring-wraiths were finally gone. Everyone waited for ten minutes, just in case it was just a trick, to leave their hiding spots. They gathered in a well-hidden spot and waited fro instructions. Gandalf was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm glad you are all safe; but unfortunately with the Ring- wraith attack we will have to camp here because it is almost night fall." Aragorn spoke next and he explained what they were going to do tomorrow, but Calithia tuned him out. Instead she used her excellent Elf- eyes and scanned the area and beyond for signs of danger. While scanning, her eyes met with Legolas's eyes and she knew he was scanning for danger also.  
  
"...so get some rest, eat, and be prepared for a hard day tomorrow." He finished, and went off to talk with Gandalf. Calithia went to sit down next to Merry on fallen tree trunk in front of the fire that Sam started. She took out some Lembas to eat and stared at the fire, thinking about what happened today. Soon Legolas sat down next to her ate some of his Lembas.  
  
"Merry told me that you hid with him."  
  
"Yes I did; I had my knife drawn just in case we had to fight."  
  
"I had my bow drawn also, but I had a felling that we wouldn't have had to fight, at least not today." He told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they were to preoccupied to even notice we were there; all they want is the ring Frodo is wearing on his neck."  
  
"Oh. That's good." She said. They ate in silence for a while and when they were finished, Calithia and Legolas stood up and went to get ready for bed.  
  
"Keep your eyes and ears open from now on as we are traveling; the others depend on us to warn them of danger." Legolas told her as they were settling down.  
  
"Yes I will and thank you for warning us about the Ring- wraiths; I was busy talking to Aragorn and couldn't keep a look out."  
  
"It's okay. Just pay more attention next time." He told her. "Get some sleep. Good night Calithia." He said.  
  
"Good night Legolas." She replied. Soon everyone was asleep except Calithia. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the Ring- wraiths coming at her, swords drawn ready to attack. 'I'll never get to sleep at this rate!' she thought. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was back in her soft bed in Rivendale. She rolled over and went to sleep. 


	3. long, hard, road

Hey, Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but I have to use the computer at school and so it is hard to get to one. Also if you are wondering why I start a chapter 2 it is because I didn't write ch.1 my friend did, but she gave me permission to finish the story. So here is chapter 4:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"The Long, Hard Road"  
  
The Fellowship started traveling again as the sun came up. Calithia knew that no one had gotten good nights sleep, but they didn't show it. Today she was determined to keep a sharp eye out for danger and let nothing distract her. This morning she was walking next to the Dwarf Gimli and he tried to engage her in conversation, but she ignored him.  
  
"Miss Elf, it seems that you re ignoring me because I asked you a question and you haven't answered it."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm trying to pay attention in case of danger."  
  
"That's a good thing; but I was wondering why you wanted to come with us?" He asked her. She thought for a moment then answered his question with this,  
  
"I guess because I wanted an adventure and see the rest of Middle Earth."  
  
"That's a good reason." He told her. They walked in silence for a while listening to the birds chirping in the trees and small snatches of conversation from the others.  
  
"I still can't believe you used the old distract a Ring-wraith with a bag of vegetables trick!"  
  
"That was defiantly a close call yesterday, right Aragorn?"  
  
"I wonder when we will stop for food Pip?"  
  
"Is that all you can think about right now, is food!?"  
  
"Sam leave off them." And so on. Calithia was having trouble paying attention and went to converse with Legolas. She found him towards the front talking with Boromir.  
  
"I still think that we should take the ring to my father; Minas Tirith needs it the most."  
  
"No! It must be destroyed." Legolas argued back. Calithia hesitated a moment, then tapped Legolas on the shoulder and said,  
  
"Excuse me Legolas I need to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Is that okay Boromir?" Legolas asked the man.  
  
"Sure, I need to talk with Aragorn anyway." Boromir said and then moved to where Aragron was, which was around the middle.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Lady Calithia?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if...um...you notice anything yet?"  
  
"Not really; you?"  
  
"Um...nothing yet."  
  
"Well keep a sharp eye out, the day is still young." He told her encouragingly.  
  
"I will Legolas." She said and then added a small smile. The Fellowship stopped to rest around midday for fifteen minutes because they were in a hurry to get to their next spot by nightfall. So far Legolas and Calithia hadn't spotted any danger, but they still had a long way to go. During the break Legolas told Calithia,  
  
"It is a good idea if you stay in the back and I will stay in the front."  
  
"I can look for danger from behind and you can in the front."  
  
"Right! And instead of two Elf-eyes, there will be four." He said to her. So during the second- half of that days journey, Legolas walked with Gimli near the front and Calithia waked with Boromir near the back. She decided to try to pay attention this time. Boromir was a silent man and every time Calithia stole a glance at him, he seemed deep in thought. Calithia was a little afraid to disturb him, but what she had heard him say earlier to Legolas was on her mind.  
  
"Um...why do you think that the ring should go to your father?"  
  
"Because my home is under attack and think that the ring should go to your father?"  
  
"Because my home is under attack and if we had the ring, it could help us beat the Orcs' who are fighting us." He said triumphantly.  
  
"But I heard the ring is too powerful and that it should be destroyed."  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." He said coldly. Calithia took this as a sign to not talk to him anymore. They seemed to be walking in circles because all the scenery looked the same, at least to Calithia. She didn't know if the others felt the same, but all she wanted to do right now was sit down and rest. Suddenly she thought she saw movement in the forest and was bout to yell a warning, when she saw that it was a deer. She swallowed her yell and let out a sigh of relief. She just wanted to get to the next spot and a sudden Ring-wraith or Orc invasion would delay them even more.  
  
"Are you alright Lady Elf? You look a little pale. " She looked to her left and saw Bromir waiting for her answer. 'He was walking next to me, I forgot.' She thought.  
  
"Yes I'm fine; just a little tiered."  
  
"I think everyone is, but I think we still have a ways to go." He said with a little hint of weariness was in his voice.  
  
"Can't we at least stop to rest for a while?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that we will stop until dark."  
  
"How long do you think that will be?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe four more hours."  
  
"Is there any way to make this day go faster?" She asked him. He thought for a moment and was about to answer her when Calithia spotted a movement to the right of her. She saw dark figures and heard grunts.  
  
"A band of Orcs coming from the right!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone drew their weapons and Aragorn told Frodo to go hide. Sam went with him and about a dozen Orcs ran towards the remaining eight members of the Fellowship. Calithia drew her bow and Legolas did also.  
  
"We're out numbered!" Yelled Pippin.  
  
"Wait Calithia and I can hit two of the Orcs before they come near us! Calithia, on my signal, shoot an arrow at anyone of the Orcs and I will do the same!"  
  
"Right!" She replied confidently. Legolas and Calithia each got out an arrow and made ready to shoot at the Orcs. She looked back at the Orcs, then back at Legolas. He nodded at her and she took a deep breath, aimed, and let her arrow fly. It hit an Orc right in the neck and it fell. Legolas also hit his target. Two Orcs down, ten to go.  
  
"All right on my signal we all attack! Legolas and Calithia keep shooting at them!" Aragorn commanded. Calithia and Legolas kept on shooting at the Orcs, but they still came toward them and to Calithia it seemed that there were more coming every second.  
  
"Aragorn I think there are more Orcs coming!"  
  
"Yes, Calithia it seems that they have a backup army!" As soon as he said that, arrows came hurling towards them.  
  
"Attack!" Aragorn yelled. Everyone except for Frodo and Sam ran towards the Orcs, weapons drawn. Legolas and Calithia drew their knives and attacked the Orcs. Calithia lashed out in every direction and still Orcs kept coming. Orcs were dropping like flies and for a while the eight were winning. The sun was going down slowly and they still had tons of Orcs to kill. Calithia took out her bow and started shooting at the Orcs. Legolas saw what she was doing and then took out his own bow, to shoot arrows at the Orcs. This method seemed to work and soon the number of Orcs was dropping even faster. The battle, to Calithia, felt like it had been going on for hours, but when the last Orc fell it had only been and hour. Aragorn and Boromir made a pile of Orc bodies and burnt them. Then they all went to bed, for it had become dark. Everyone was tiered and fell asleep quickly. Calithia fell rigt asleep as soon as her head hit her pack. All was quiet and at dawn a red sun rose over the mountains.  
  
Note: I'm right now writing Ch.5 so it may be awhile till it's posted. 


	4. Brother Elf

Note: Sorry for the long wait but I had a huge English essay that I had to work on. Sadly this will be my last posted chapter for a while because I can only use my school's computer and school is going to be over soon. I will start typing again in August. Enjoy chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Brother Elf"  
  
The first thing Calithia saw when she woke up was the red sun that was low in the sky. She looked around to see if anyone else was up yet and to her dismay, it seemed that she was the only one up. Quietly she made her way to the small creek that was near their camp. She took some of the cool water in her hands and took a long drink. Then she washed up as best as she could. She heard a twig break from behind her and immediately placed her hand to where her knife was supposed to be, but she had left it at the camp. Instead she turned around and prepared to jump and attack whatever was coming at her. She took a deep breath and jumped on a tall figure. Next thing she knew, Calithia was looking into the face of Legolas, who was struggling to get his breath back.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I thought you were an enemy. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, just got the wind knocked out of me. Um...can you get off me please?"  
  
"I thought I was the only one up." She told him, while he washed up.  
  
"You were, but I saw you leave the camp and come here."  
  
"Did you notice how red the sun was this morning?" She asked him, while looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yes I did. It means that blood was spilled last night. By the way you did a great job yesterday; for your first battle I mean."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She said with a lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Why so glum? We won right?"  
  
"Yes, but don't you think that it might happen again?" She asked,  
  
"I mean a couple of Orcs did escape. How do we know if there isn't whole army of Orcs just waiting for us."  
  
"There probably is, but with the Fellowship out to destroy the One Ring and with Saruman out to get it for Sauron there are bound to be more Orc and Ring-wraith attacks." He told her then gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yes I suppose your right. I guess I'm just a little nervous to go back on the road today, after what happened yesterday."  
  
"So am I, but we have to move on. The farther we travel, the closer we get to Mount Doom and destroying the ring." He told her. She thought about what he said and then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on Calithia, let's get back to the camp; I think everyone is up now." He said and then put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to camp. When they got back to camp a fire was going and everyone was gathered around it, but Aragorn and Gandalf were no where in sight.  
  
Legolas and Calithia went to sit down by the fire and eat breakfast. They weren't up for conversation, so the eight ate in silence. About fifteen minutes later Gandalf and Aragorn emerged from the west side of the forest and walked to where the rest sat  
  
"Aragorn and I have decided that we will stay here today to rest, recover, and clean and repair our weapons because of yesterdays battle. We will leave tomorrow at dawn and only stop for a short rest. Keep up the good work and remember we are here to protect Frodo and the ring." Gandalf finished triumphantly.  
  
Everyone broke up and went to do their own things. Sam and Frodo took out their pipes and sat near the fire talking about yesterday. Boromir took Merry and Pippin to a small clearing near the camp and taught the two how to fight better. Aragorn took out his sword and started to clean it. Gandalf went to sit by Gimli and talked with him about what roads to take. Calithia saw that Legolas had his bow and arrows with him and went over to him to find out what he was doing.  
  
"Come Calithia let's find a place to practice our shotting."  
  
"Sure, though I think we both don't really need to practice."  
  
"I agree, but it is always good to practice even if you are good at it." He said. Calithia went to go get her gear and then he led her into another small clearing near the camp. Legolas, with Calithias help, chose a tree that was to serve as their target. Legolas took a white rock and drew a target on the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Now whoever can hit the bull's-eye the most out of five tries, is the winner." Legolas told her.  
  
"I have an idea! The loser has to jump into the creek, near the camp, and stay there for two minutes." Calithia suggested.  
  
"But that water is freezing!" He protested.  
  
"Exactly." She said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Fine loser jumps into the creek." He agreed. They shook hands and then prepared to start the contest.  
  
"We will each have of course five tries to hit the bull's-eye; since you're younger, Calithia, you get to go first."  
  
"Fine! Hope you like cold water because I'm going to win." She said and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I believe that you are going to lose and I'm going to win." He corrected her and then also burst out laughing.  
  
When they were both done laughing, Claithia took out an arrow and prepared to shoot. She aimed at the tree and kept her eye on he on the middle of the target. She pulled the string back and let her arrow fly. All Legolas heard was a whistling sound and then he looked to where the arrow went, which was right in the middle of the target. He then looked back at Calithia, who had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nice shot, but can you do that four more times?"  
  
"Watch and learn your highness." She said sarcastically. Calithia took out another arrow and attached it to her bow. Then she aimed, let it go and again it hit the bull's-eye. She repeated this process three more times, missing one arrow by an inch of the target.  
  
"Four out of five. Not bad. Now get ready to see all five of my arrows on that bull's-eye." He told her and then turned to face the tree.  
  
Legolas got out his first arrow and attached it to his bow. He aimed and then let his arrow go. The arrow hit the target right in the center. Legolas took out another arrow and reloaded his bow. He aimed yet again and let the string go. The arrow hit the bull's-eye again and did that two more times. On his last turn, though, the arrow was a little off and landed in the outer circle.  
  
"I guess it's a tie. Now what do we do?" Calithia asked.  
  
"I guess we both have to jump into the creek."  
  
"Are you sure? How about a rematch?"  
  
"Nope a deal is a deal; we both have to jump into the creek." He told her.  
  
"Fine let's just go and get it over with." She said sadly. They collected their gear and headed back to camp. It was now midday and everyone was seated around the fire eating and talking. Calithia and Legolas left their gear by their packs and went to address the others.  
  
"As you can tell, Calithia and I were practicing our shooting skills some ways from camp." Legolas began. "We sort of made a wager and it was..." Calithia hesitated. "The person who got the most arrows, out of five, on the bulls eye is the winner." He finished for her. "The loser had to jump into the creek and stay there for two minutes." She told them.  
  
"So who won?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"Well you see Calithia and I both got four out of five and that means it is a tie."  
  
"We decided that both of us would jump into the creek." She said coldly. Everyone, except Calithia and Legolas (who stood there with expressionless faces), burst out laughing.  
  
"So I guess you both better get it over with, before night comes because it does tend to get pretty chilly." Said Merry, who was trying to recover from too much laughing.  
  
"Shall we lady Elf?"  
  
"We shall...I guess." She replied. They walked to the creek and the two Elves prepared to go in by taking off their boots and Calithia put her long, blond hair in a braid. The rest of the Fellowship was right behind them and waiting for the two to go in.  
  
"Well Ladies first." Legolas beckoned to the creek. "Oh no. You're older, so in other words, you go first." She also pointed to the creek. They walked to the edge of the creek and looked at the water. While Calithia was thinking on how to jump in, Legolas walked up behind her silently. Suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground and she knew who it was.  
  
"Legolas you brute! Put me down this instant!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"I said: Put! Me! Down!"  
  
"What ever you say." He told her. Legolas put her down, but it was in the cold water. She let out a small scream when she hit the water, went under, and then resurfaced. She saw everyone laughing and Legolas had tears streaming down his face. 'Well you found that funny hunh? Let's see if you would like a nice swim.' She thought as she dove under water and made her way to where Legolas stood. He had his back turned and Calithia thought this was a good moment for revenge. She grabbed his ankles and before he could react, she pulled him in. He let out a shout and a muffled oath as he resurfaced.  
  
"What was that for!?"  
  
"Revenge. Also you lost as well and so you belong in here too." She told him and then sent him a sly smile.  
  
He splashed her and she splashed him back. Soon there was water everywhere and everyone on shore was getting a little wet. Then Legolas went under suddenly and disappeared. Claithia looked around and saw that the rest had left; also Legolas was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she felt a slight tugging on her ankles and she went under. She came up spitting water and when her vision cleared, she saw Legola's wet, laughing face. 'So you want to play dunking games Elf- boy, well two can play at that game!' She thought deviously. Legolas started to head towards shore and Calithia took this as a chance to get him back. She dove under and headed towards his feet. She spotted them and reached for his ankles, then pulled down hard. She saw him go under and heard a muffled shout. Calithia resurfaced laughing and waited for Legolas to resurface also. It didn't take that long and when Legolas came up he saw Calithia laughing and pointing at him.  
  
"So you thought that was funny hunh?"  
  
"Yes, but when you did it to me, you were also laughing."  
  
"So, does that mean you can do that to me also?"  
  
"Yes. As I can remember revenge is sweet." She told him, with a sly, devious smile on her face. Legolas was silent for a moment and threw back his head and laughed. She stared at him for a moment and then joined in the laughing her self. They were like that for at lest five minutes and then they had to catch their breath.  
  
"I think...we...should...go back...to camp." Legolas suggested between breaths. Calithia nodded yes because she couldn't speak, on account of being out of breath. They walked back to shore and made their way back to camp.  
  
"Well I see that the two water sprits are done splashing around." Said Aragorn sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Strider." Legolas replied.  
  
Legolas and Calithia went to change their cloths and then joined the others around the fire. Tonight Sam had cooked a stew and as Calithia and Legolas sat down near the fire, he handed each of them a steaming bowel. At the first bite of the stew, Calithia could feel the warmth wash over her body. She finished the stew quickly and then let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
"By that sigh, I guess my stew was to your liking." Sam asked her.  
  
"Oh yes. I fell warmer now."  
  
"So do I." Legolas put in. Sam was about to say something else, when Gandalf stood up and motioned for everyone to be quiet. It only took a minute for everyone to quiet down. They all sat waiting and watching him get ready to speak. Gandalf cleared his throat and began.  
  
"I hope that you used this day of rest wisely and now you are ready to leave tomorrow morning. I know that there will be more fights with Orcs and Ring-wraiths, but that is expected. Just remember our goal, which is to protect Frodo and the "One Ring". Get some rest tonight and be ready to leave at dawn." He finished.  
  
There was a beat of silence and then everyone started moving and talking at the same time. Calithia and Legolas went to their sleeping area and got ready for bed. Soon everyone was asleep except for Calithia. The fire was still going, so since see couldn't sleep, she walked over to it and sat on a log, staring at the fire, thinking. That's how Legolas found her when he came up to her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep too hunh?" He said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's just that I'm anxious to get back on the road tomorrow, even with the threat of an Orc and Ring-wraith attack." She told him, while staring at the fire.  
  
"I'm a little nervous too, but we have to move on."  
  
"Yes we do and now I realize that if we don't move father on, we're kind of like sitting ducks I guess."  
  
"Yes if we stay in one place, we have more of a chance of getting attacked and losing Frodo and the ring." He told her and then turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I guess we better go to bed. We are leaving at dawn right?" She told him as she got up.  
  
"Yeah, your right lets go." He got up and fallowed her.  
  
"Wait! Shouldn't we put out the fire?" She asked turning to it.  
  
"No it will go down by itself and besides we are too deep into the forest for anyone to spot our fire."  
  
"Good, I guess that's why we chose this spot in the first place. Come on lets go to bed." "Don't worry Calithia, how about we look out for each other; anyway I have always wanted a little sister." He told her as they walked back to their packs.  
  
"Yeah me too, except you can be my big brother. Night Brother Elf."  
  
"Sleep well sister Elf." Legolas answered. Soon they were both sound asleep and a new bond had been formed. 


End file.
